


The Hidden Folder

by RoczaDeb



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Family, Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoczaDeb/pseuds/RoczaDeb
Summary: Jonas Quinn finds a folder hidden in Daniel’s desk.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	The Hidden Folder

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: This is an idea that has been rattling around in my head for a while. Jack married Sam when he bought her back from Turgan. What if Daniel didn’t find out until later? What if Hammond brushed it under the rug for later use? What happened when Daniel died? Results are this fic.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jonas Quinn was trying to keep busy. He had been granted asylum on Earth after the tragedy that had taken Dr. Daniel Jackson’s life. Jonas had tried to help out as best he could to fill the void at the SGC. It was obvious to him that Dr Jackson had been an integral part of the SGC.

Jonas was amazed to discover that Dr Jackson had been a part of the SGC Program for years. And that over those years the man had been on the same team. That team searched for his wife, while Dr Jackson taught others here at the SGC his linguistics and archeology skills. None could match him in the slightest. Dr Jackson’s office in-box was full of projects that were requests for translation confirmations or historical significance searches.

Even with Jonas’ photographic memory, the sheer volume of work that Dr Jackson accomplished while on world was astounding. Making his loss that much more painful to Jonas.

Dr Jackson had done in one instant, what Jonas SHOULD have done. Looking back at that moment, Jonas could say that he was afraid and hesitated where Dr Jackson just acted. He acted and saved thousands of lives while sacrificing his own.

Guilt was Jonas’s new friend.

Most likely, that is why Jonas spent his time in Dr Jackson’s old office, reading up on anything and everything. His photographic memory helped him get the reports down, but they seldom helped him understand the WHY behind the words.

The visual media called ‘television’ was helping somewhat, but Jonas often found the Weather Channel to be the most soothing of the channels to watch. The people at the SGC were not openly hostile, but too many people associated Jonas with Dr Jackson’s death, like Colonel O’Neill.

While Dr Jackson was dying, Jonas learned of the strong bond between the two men. Dr Frasier, the healer, told him that the men were ‘best friends’. Jonas tried to get better understanding of what a best friend was from Teal’c. Teal’c simply told him that the men were brothers. Teal’c went on to say that he considered O’Neill to be his brother as well. Major Carter was his battle sister.

While Jonas didn’t know Teal’c that well, he did understand that the team was essentially a family. A family that had lost a member. Lost due to Jonas’ inaction.

More guilt.

Jonas sighed as the mission report was closed. The Kelowna Mission. The report was short and too the point. It didn’t place any of the blame on Jonas’ shoulders like he thought it should. It simply stated that Jonas Quinn had broken ties with his government and requested asylum when they tried to blame Daniel for their own failures.

Jonas took a drink of water and looked around the room. He needed a distraction from his morose thoughts. Curious, he started to open the desk drawers.

The top drawer was full of pens and papers and strange squares of paper stacks. Interesting, the top sheet of paper had a sticky edge. It looked familiar. He looked over at the computer and saw several of them stuck to the computer monitor with notation on them. The sticky edge held the note to the computer. How remarkable!

Jonas grinned as he closed the long skinny drawer and went to the next drawer. The desk had drawers stacked on the right side only. Three of them. He opened the top one and found it full of small spiral note pads. He flipped one open and found it empty. Jonas nodded. This must be where he kept the ones he needed for his field work.

The second drawer was partitioned. The first two partitions seemed to hold supplies that Dr Jackson used regularly. More of the strange note pads, cards with lines and cards without lines, all in various colors. Several boxes of pencils and bulky erasers. Some charcoal and other colorful drawing supplies.

Jonas could see that there was a bunch of paperwork on the third partition, but even with the drawer pulled all the way out, you would only have a five or six centimeters of space to reach in. It was not a space that Dr Jackson used often.

Jonas reached into the small space and pulled out the abused paperwork until the space was empty. He used the top of the desk to get a better look at it.

There was a lot more paperwork in that one space than Jonas had originally thought. The stack seemed to be addendums to Mission Reports. Jonas did a quick scan of the dates on the reports. While he wasn’t totally familiar with the month and day system yet, the year system was included. It was always in the date. The largest years were on the top reports and they went downwards. Making the bottom reports the oldest ones. Interesting.

Jonas kept them in date order and started reading.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

ADDENDEM TO MISSION REPORT 97.SG01-3.03

TO: SGC

FROM: Dr Daniel Jackson

Dated: 09/06/1997

Cultural updated. I was able to research more into the cultural and ethnic implication of this mission. The Mongolian people, especially the nomadic steppe peoples, did not have any large ceremonies or gatherings for celebrations. The exceptions seemed to be the Shavadai people SG-1 encountered at the Stargate. Turgan’s people, The People of the River, seemed to follow the more traditional ways of the Mongolian steppe peoples.

That said, I need to point out that in the Mongolian culture, woman have no rights.

To that end, when Abu ‘sold’ Captain Samantha Carter to Turgan, she was essentially MARRIED to the man when he accepted the trade. Consent is not a thing for the Mongolian people either. Which is why SG-1 worked so hard to get to Turgan’s village before nightfall.

Of course, the only way to free Captain Carter was to buy her back. Of all of us, Colonel Jack O’Neill is the only one who had anything that Turgan was willing to trade for Capt Carter.

Since, this is a cultural update, I have to point out that the trade was strictly between Col O’Neill and Turgan. Jack traded his personal firearm for Capt Carter. Turgan accepted the trade. Thus in their culture, Colonel Jack O’Neill MARRIED Captain Samantha Carter.

The US Air Force is recognizing other cultures marriage ceremonies, my own marriage is an example. To that end, I have included the Marriage License with the correct date. I am unsure as to how to complete the “Officiator” section. However, Teal’c and I were both “Witnesses” to the transaction. I have signed in the appropriate box. I am sure that should they desire, Jack and Sam can annul the Marriage at their convenience.

<<SIGNED>>

Daniel Jackson, PhD

Attachments:

Original Mission Report

Marriage License

REVIEWED

<<SIGNED>>

George Hammond, Gen

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jonas eyed the rest of the packet. He had already read that mission report. He flipped the pages to the final one. The Marriage License. Hum. The signature areas for Colonel O’Neill and Captain Carter are still blank but the rest is filled out.

Jonas pulled out the next packet.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

ADDENDEM TO MISSION REPORT 97.SG01-3.07

TO: SGC

FROM: Dr Daniel Jackson

Dated: 12/22/1997

Cultural update. As the previous Mission Report stated, the people of this planet are very friendly. They did have a basis in Greek culture and are mostly farmers. It is important to note that they do have several vineyards. This becomes very relevant to our mission soon.

Upon meeting with the local citizens, they were quick to let us know that they had worshiped Demeter. BUT… they had kept a secret worship for Dionysus. Our arrival was apparently an excuse to party. The people were very kind and told us to stay for the Lenaea that they planned in our honor.

At the time, the word was familiar, but I couldn’t place it. My further research has found that the Lenaea is a specific festival in honor of Dionysus. The texts I was able to find would only state that women went to secret rituals. On this planet, the rituals were not so secret.

The festival started just fine. At one point in the evening, the village leader asked all the ágamos women of age to come forward. At this point, I unhelpfully told Captain Carter that ágamos meant unmarried. She joined the small group of women. They all drank a special drink as noted in the Mission report.

Needless to say, Captain Carter started to behave rather wild. I went up to stop her and was asked if I was ágamos. I said no. I was pretreménos. Colonel O’Neill was the only one who could go up and get Captain Carter before she stripped completely down. He took her to the tents to sleep it off.

My further research has clarified why the villagers were so insistent on ágamos. This was a local marriage ritual that they tossed it to the spur of the moment festival they threw in our honor. This is why the locals worshipped Dionysus in secret and had their marriages blessed by the secret god, rather than Demeter, the goa’uld.

Because of this, Colonel Jack O’Neill MARRIED Captain Samantha Carter on this mission. Once again, Teal’c and I were both “Witnesses” to the marriage (first ágamos male to touch one of the selected women). I have signed in the appropriate box. Jack and Sam can annul the Marriage at their convenience.

<<SIGNED>>

Daniel Jackson, PhD

Attachments:

Original Mission Report

Marriage License

REVIEWED

<<SIGNED>>

George Hammond, Gen

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jonas flipped through the attached Mission Report and Marriage License. Once again, the spaces for Colonel O’Neill and Captain Carter were blank. The date had been changed, but all the other fields were signed and completed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

ADDENDEM TO MISSION REPORT 98.SG01-3.06

TO: SGC

FROM: Dr Daniel Jackson

Dated: 04/14/1998

Cultural update. I was able to discuss marriage arrangements with the Argosians and found that this culture is very monogamous. Because of their previous nanite alterations by Pelops, the Argosians have developed a culture that will joyously spend their 100 days with one person.

I talked to Kynthia and found that she had offered the marriage cake under the assumption that Colonel O’Neill would only accept if he was unattached. When I further discussed divorce, she was confused. Their culture does not understand a marriage becoming separated.

I have not found any annulment paperwork on file for Colonel O’Neill or Captain Carter’s two previous marriages. I do know that in our Earth culture, polyamory is not accepted. Therefore, I think the marriage of Colonel Jack O’Neill and Kynthia is NULL.

<<SIGNED>>

Daniel Jackson, PhD

Attachments:

Original Mission Report

REVIEWED

<<SIGNED>>

George Hammond, Gen

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jonas found that interesting. He wondered if Dr Jackson ever informed Colonel O’Neill or Major Carter that they were married and had been for some time. Jonas flipped through the Mission Report and picked up the next report.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

ADDENDEM TO MISSION REPORT 98.SG01-3.27

TO: SGC

FROM: Dr Daniel Jackson

Dated: 08/07/1998

Cultural update. As previously stated in the Mission Report, the people of this planet were taken sometime in 1100 BC from the Kievan Rus’. I’m doing more research on which city disappeared during that timeframe, but records from Russia are not as easy to access.

On that note, I could easily see the Slavic and Varangian influences on the people and how they evolved. While they have many of the same visual trapping of modern Russia, they are missing all the geo-political trappings that we see here on Earth.

That said, we had significant cultural misunderstandings with the local men trying to ‘kidnap’ Captain Carter every time she had to bathe at the river. The young men would take a friendly smile as an invitation to marriage. Captain Carter had to post a guard every time she needed to bathe while we were there to prevent killing anyone.

After I was back, I researched more into the Traditional Slavic marriage practices and apparently, if you can’t ask her parents, then you can kidnap her to for marriage. With kidnapping by water being considered ‘lucky’. I just hope the next team that goes there is all male. Captain Carter was almost ready to seriously hurt someone.

<<SIGNED>>

Daniel Jackson, PhD

Attachments:

Original Mission Report

REVIEWED

<<SIGNED>>

George Hammond, Gen

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

ADDENDEM TO MISSION REPORT 98.SG01-3.35

TO: SGC

FROM: Dr Daniel Jackson

Dated: 10/12/1998

Cultural update. As previously identified in the Mission report, the people of this planet are most likely ancestors of the Polynesian Māori. They were initially confused as to how much mana (authority) to apply to Colonel O’Neill without the applicable facial tattoos. Once that was cleared up, we had to decline having the tohunga (special sacred tattoo individuals) giving Colonel O’Neill the facial tattoos needed by their culture.

They were content to have a trade agreement with us providing we followed their traditions. We accepted. Little did we know that it was not a trade agreement but a marriage trade.

Their whānau (extended family, tribe) essentially adopted Captain Carter and then began an extensive debate as to what resources would be traded formally with the Earth whānau. Since Colonel O’Neill was considered to have considerable mana, he was given the status of rangatira (chief of other tribe). Once the resources had been agreed upon by both of our groups, the local people held a great festival. Our radio back got our resources to the locals and the party was in full swing.

I complete further research upon our return. The Māori are not a culture I am intimately familiar with. I was able to keep the locals from tattooing Colonel O’Neill but I had not realized that we had essentially performed a marriage ceremony between Captain Carter and Colonel O’Neill. With the locals adopting Captain Carter, they were just creating a way for us to create a trade agreement with them within their cultural understanding. They only trade resources with other people for a vested interest in their people, i.e. children.

The negotiations are a standard part of the Māori culture in any marriage. The festival is only reserved for significate marriages, like Leaders. To the outside eye, we thought they were celebrating the trade agreement. To the locals, they were celebrating the marriage of Colonel O’Neill (Chief of other tribe) to their adopted daughter Captain Carter.

I totally take the blame on this one. I have included the Marriage License and Teal’c and I have signed in the usual spots.

<<SIGNED>>

Daniel Jackson, PhD

Attachments:

Original Mission Report

Marriage License

REVIEWED

<<SIGNED>>

George Hammond, Gen

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jonas sat in his chair for a moment and just thought about how the events must have unfolded. In his minds’ eye he could easily see how SG-1 would haggle a trade agreement without the understanding that they were in essence getting married. To themselves. Jonas had to give it to the locals of that planet. They had really worked over the SGC to their advantage. The access to the naquadah mines that they were not using, an adopted bride from the SGC, and they received a bunch of improvements for their society.

Jonas grinned. For all that Colonel O’Neill and Captain Carter had gotten married, again, accidentally, the locals are the ones who had really made out like bandits.

Jonas took look at the remaining stack of paperwork. He widened his eyes. If all of these reports dealt with the same topics as the first five, then they were all related to Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter getting married to themselves or someone else.

Shouldn’t these be filed in the correct folders? With the Mission Reports? The Marriage Licenses all had original signatures as did the reports. Jonas frowned. He should really check with General Hammond.

Jonas did a quick scan of the remaining reports and saw that they did relate to the exact same topic. All of them included a Marriage License signed and dated to go with the Mission. Jonas gave a sigh and gathered up the reports back into the time order they started in. He covered them in a folder to keep them tidy and headed down to General Hammond’s office.

Jonas knocked on General Hammond’s door frame to catch his attention.

General Hammond looked up from his paperwork, “Mr. Quinn, please come in. What can I do for you?”

“General, I found these reports in Dr. Jackson’s desk. Are they supposed to be there? Or filed with the Mission Reports?” Jonas asked handing the folder to General Hammond.

“Let’s take a look,” General Hammond said as he opened the folder and scanned the contents of the first three packets. “Oh yes. These reports.” General Hammond didn’t bother reading beyond the third report. “I asked Dr. Jackson to keep these in a special place in his desk. I take it that is where you found them?”

“Yes, General,” Jonas said.

“Good, Please close the door,” General Hammond asked.

“Alright,” Jonas replied, as he closed the door and sat down across from General Hammond.

“Son, you are all too familiar with politics. In our government, we have many politicians with the same disease you encountered on your own world. The disease of greed and power,” General Hammond said.

“Yes,” Jonas agreed, not understanding how this related to these reports.

General Hammond smiled, “SG-1 has been remarkably effective in its current composition. You have seen how effective with your own eyes. It was Dr. Jackson’s example that inspired you to take your own actions against your own government and planet for the benefit of your people.” General Hammond paused, “That said, I could see how affected Colonel O’Neill was when he first met Major Carter. Oh, he tried to hide it with all the bluster of his years in Black Ops, but she stunned him to silence. I knew putting them together would eventually be a problem. But, in reality, the problem is that they work too well together.”

“General, I’m not sure I understand,” Jonas said.

General Hammond said, “A little over a year ago, on a Tok’ra project gone wrong, SG-1 destroyed Apophis’ new ha’tak. Shortly after that mission, they were accused of being za’tarc by one of the Tok’ra. Turns out that they had been lying to themselves about how they felt about each other. That produced the same result as the za’tarc.” General Hammond sighed, “If I was following the rules, I would break up the team. But…” he sighed again and looked significantly at the Jonas. “But, those files say that they are married. I also have a file, not unlike that one, where they are assigned joint spouse assignment to SG-1. Should those politicians come knocking, I can cover them in paperwork and ignorance. I can’t say the same for myself.”

Jonas sat quietly and absorbed the news. “What happens now? With Dr. Jackson gone, who will maintain the file?”

“I don’t know. I’m hoping that Teal’c can take custody of it. But I doubt it will be safer in his hands. Those same politicians have tried to take custody of Teal’c’s person to conduct experiments on him. Since you know about the file, would you be willing to return it to its spot? I can have you do the Addendum research. That way we can keep filing them in the same place. I know that you were working in Dr. Jackson’s old office,” General Hammond said.

“I would be glad to help,” Jonas replied.

“Good. The only thing to remember is that Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter do not need to be aware of these Addendums. Their ignorance is a part of my plan. Teal’c knows and will gladly sign when needed. I will have to talk to whom ever Colonel O’Neill finally chooses as his fourth. I swear that man is trying to make this harder than it seems,” General Hammond said softly while shaking his head. He closed the folder and handed it back to Jonas.

“I don’t think Colonel O’Neill is doing it on purpose,” Jonas started while taking the folder. “He just lost Dr. Jackson. He considered the man to be family. No one else measures up to family.”

General Hammond nodded, “That is very good insight. But it doesn’t excuse his behavior. I’m about to put my foot down.” He gave Jonas a smile.

Jonas got up with the folder and headed for the down. “You know, General. In light of this little project, you can put my name forward, if you want.”

General Hammond leaned back in his chair. “Are you sure? It won’t be easy.”

Jonas looked General Hammond in the eye, “I know. I feel… I feel like I need to do this. To make up for your loss of Dr. Jackson. I can deal with animosity. You’ve heard of my co-workers and government. I just really want to help. I NEED to help.”

“Alright,” General Hammond replied, “I’ll put forward the suggestion.” Then he smiled, “I can even do it in a way that Colonel O’Neill will likely take that suggestion over less desirable outcomes.”

“Thank you, General,” Jonas replied.

“No, Thank you, Mr. Quinn,” General Hammond said with grin.

Jonas grinned back and left the office to return to Dr. Jackson’s office. He carefully placed the reports back in their hiding place in the second drawer. His grin in place as a shield, he went to the dining hall for some food. He found that Earth cuisine was far different and more flavorful that what was back home.

END

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

**Author's Note:**

> Work Title: The Hidden Folder  
> Summary: Jonas Quinn finds a folder hidden in Daniel’s desk.  
> Rating: General (G)  
> Archive Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Fandom: Stargate SG-1: Season 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6  
> Spoilers: Stargate SG-1: 0103 Emancipation, 0108 Brief Candle, 0403 Upgrades, 0405 Divide and Conquer, 0521 Meridian, 0602 Redemption Part 2  
> Relationship Categories: F/M  
> Pairing: Samantha ‘Sam’ Carter/Jack O’Neill  
> Characters: Jack O’Neill, Samantha ‘Sam’ Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal’c, Jonas Quinn, George Hammond  
> Additional Tags: Humor, Cannon, Spoilers, Family, Episode Tag/Missing Scene
> 
> End Notes:   
> Lenaea. Oxford Dictionary of the Classical World. Oxford, London. 2021. https://www.oxfordreference.com/view/10.1093/oi/authority.20110803100059820
> 
> Dionysia. Wikipedia. Online. 11 Feb 2021. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dionysia
> 
> Translate English to Greek. Google. Online. 2021. https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C5CHFA_enUS863US863&biw=1239&bih=666&sxsrf=ALeKk001Mv1URjYRV2eLkzFEd9-ASxQcvg%3A1613476582912&ei=5rIrYLmWN4Xp-gT0soP4Aw&q=translate+english+to+ancient+greek&oq=translate+&gs_lcp=Cgdnd3Mtd2l6EAEYADIFCAAQkQIyAggAMgUIABCxAzICCAAyBQgAELEDMgIIADIICAAQsQMQgwEyAggAMgIIADICCAA6BAgjECc6CwguELEDEMcBEKMCOgUILhCxAzoKCAAQsQMQgwEQQzoHCC4QsQMQQzoECAAQQ1CKG1jyKWDiZmgAcAJ4AIABY4gB7AaSAQIxMZgBAKABAaoBB2d3cy13aXrAAQE&sclient=gws-wiz
> 
> Kievan Rus’. Wikipedia. Online. 12 Feb 2021. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kievan_Rus%27
> 
> Varangians. Wikipedia. Online. 8 Feb 2021. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Varangians
> 
> Magpie’s Corner. Facebook. Online. 14 Sep 2018. https://www.facebook.com/slavicmagpie/posts/slavic-wedding-customs-a-bit-of-historyamong-many-slavic-family-traditions-three/2178231325751610/
> 
> Ancient Origins. The Maori: A Rich and Cherished Culture at the World’s Edge. Online. 2021. https://www.ancient-origins.net/history-famous-people/maori-0011250
> 
> Te Ara. Marriage in Traditional Maori Society. Online. 4 May 2017. https://teara.govt.nz/en/marriage-and-partnering/page-1


End file.
